(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for channel management and data transmission to effectively cope with channel interference in a wireless sensor network system using time division-based channel hopping media access control (MAC).
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless sensor network system, which is reliable and meets low-latency demand, has been required in industrial sites. In order to meet the low-latency demand, a wireless sensor network system should have the following characteristics. First, in order to enhance reliability, multiple channels should be used to solve channel interference and collision. Second, in order to resolve a phenomenon in which data transmission is delayed between terminating nodes, a time division channel acquiring method, rather than a contention-based channel obtaining method, should be used.
In addition, in order to guarantee reliability in a multi-channel and time division channel acquiring method, the wireless sensor network system should be able to cope with channel interference that may occur in a heterogeneous wireless device included in a wireless sensor network.
However, a degree of interference of a wireless interference signal may be dynamically changed according to data traffic and a physical communication environment, making it difficult to effectively cope with channel interference between heterogeneous wireless devices.